In harness racing, a trotting or pacing horse closely draws a two-wheeled sulky or "bike" which supports a driver on a seat positioned between two (2) co-axially arranged wheels. The basic components of the sulky typically include two (2) forward extending spaced apart shafts attached at the rear to a wheel and seat support assembly. The horse is positioned between the two (2) shafts, which are attached to a saddle positioned at the horse's front shoulders or withers.
Speed and maneuverability are primary concerns in the design and construction of racing sulkies. Until now, however, little attention has been given to improving the design, construction and aerodynamics of racing sulkies to reduce overall resistance to the horse's forward motion and thereby increase racing speed.
More recent sulky designs comprise a pair of spaced apart generally longitudinally extending shafts extending forwardly from a transverse member on which the sulky's wheels are mounted. The rear portions of the shafts are attached to the transverse member. However, the shafts are spread wide apart over their entire length to accommodate the width of the horse. As a consequence, the shafts are in the air stream created by the horse as it runs, causing some wind resistance. Also, the rear portions of the shafts, upon which stirrups are mounted, are spaced uncomfortably far apart, requiring the driver to spread his legs appreciably in order to put his feet in the stirrups.
A driver's seat extends horizontally and rearwardly from the transverse member. As a consequence, the driver is held upright with his upper body perpendicular to the forward motion of the cart. In this position, the driver's upper body creates significant wind resistance. To reduce resistance, some drivers may lean rearwardly reducing the amount of wind resistence. But, this position is difficult for the driver to physically maintain, particularly while seeking to maintain control over both the horse and sulky.
Therefore, a need exists for a sulky that reduces resistance to the horse's forward motion while maintaining adequate stability and maneuverability. There is still a further need for a sulky that holds the driver in a stable seated position that reduces wind resistance created by the driver.